1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structural reinforcing frames and, more particularly, to protective reinforcement frames for motor vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a protective reinforcement frame received within an enlarged wheel well of a dual rear wheel fender.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The largest full-sized pickups feature doubled rear tires, two on each side of a single axle, and are known as “dualies” or dual-wheeled pickup trucks. The outer tires track outside of the truck body, and dually fenders are provided to extend the truck body out and around the top portion of the outer tire in an effort to protect it from mud and rocks thrown by the spinning tires.
Such dually fenders are typically formed of plastic or fiberglass, and provide some degree of protection to the surrounding truck body surfaces. Dually fenders are susceptible to great damage as a result of a tire blowout or tread separation. Frequently the only repair possible is complete replacement of the entire fender—and often replacement of the adjacent body panel(s). Such repairs, including body work, paint, and loss-of-use of the vehicle, can easily exceed one thousand dollars—plus the cost to replace the blown tire(s).